camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Katarina Sesanti
Personality Katarina has an almost like "I don't really care" attitude and could be seen as an "emo girl" sometimes. However, at other times she is a HUGE flirt showing influence from her fathers side. She doesn't mince words and goes straight to the point, not really understanding sensitive people. In general she is a bit of a loner because she doesn't make anything sugar and spicy and could come off as cold. History When Hazel Sesanti was going to her gym for the first time, she went to get a membership and walked straight into a hot guy, who turned out to be one of the personal trainers at the gym.The two of them talked a bit as he waited for his next customer and she learned more about him and the two of them slowly started to become friends. As Hazel continued coming to the gym more and more often he started to help her a bit and soon it was almost like he was her personal trainer without her having to pay. But, since the guy (Joshua) was a huge flirt, it didn't take long before the two of them started doing more than just training with each other and only months later Hazel found out that she was pregnant. When she told the man he seemed a bit troubled and not delighted like she had expected him to be. Upset, she asked him what was wrong and he smoothed her hair back and smiled, "I'll leave you a note. I've got to leave now." The man turned, walked into the street and disappeared never returning again. Only weeks later Hazel received a note in the mail that said. Hello My Dear Hazel, I regret to inform you that I am a god and cannot stay with the child for its birth. I am sorry about this but it is the rules and I do have a busy life to live and tons of other children, I can't spend all my time with him or her. Just let it know when he/she grows that I love him/her and am very unhappy that I cannot spend time with them.. But here's the bad part, since I am a god that makes my little daughter or son a demigod which means that they will be attacked by monsters as only a child or a teenager. This will NOT be good at all for them and I would suggest immediately sending them to Camp Half-Blood, the closest demigod camp where they will live. I promise that I trust these people fully and will never do anything to endanger our child. I just want to make sure it doesn't die at such a young age and Camp Half Blood can do that for you. Here are the directions to the camp: Below, the directions were written and he told her exactly how to get there. Right below them were two things, a celestial bronze sword for Hazel, and a small one with a post it on it that said "For our child." which was in the shape of a bracelet originally. Hazel smiled as she read the letter but in a sad way, unhappy that Joshua, or Eros as he called himself, would not be able to spend time with her child. However, she promised herself that she would make sure that her child would go to this camp at a young age as SOON as the monsters attacked her. She would also make sure her child knew just how much his/her father loved him/her. Only a few months later, a beautiful baby girl burst out of her stomach who she named Katrina, a namesake of her late grandmother. Katrina lived a happy life as a young child and although she was a bit of a loner, she was always one of the prettiest people there and had lots of people wanting to be her friend. Her mother made Katrina take martial arts classes and classes on how to use weapons in order to be protected. Her mother however NEVER told her about her being a demigod and gods and monsters because she didn't believe that her daughter would believe her. Katrina's attitude confused people but they always charted it off to her being pretty and that's the way a "popular" girl was supposed to act. Katrina was popular after all, she just never tried to be and it just came because of the way she was which slightly annoyed her but she kept with it. At the end of her birthday party to turn 13, a harpy attacked her and she fled, only able to defeat the harpy by the help of her mother, who had not only taught her martial arts and how to use weapons, but had done so herself nd together the two defeated the harpy. Turns out that her mother was clear sighted and could see monsters through the mist. Almost immediately, Hazel sat Katrina down and told her everything as well as gave her her weapon the bracelet before demanding she go to Camp Half Blood to stay safe. However, Katrina begged and pleaded for so long that Hazel agreed that she could stay so long as the monster attacks didn't get worse. They didn't, for a while, and only harpies attacked her around once a year on her 14th, 15th, and 16th year of life. When she was 14, she had been playing in the garden right after her friends left when the harpy attacked. As she had been trained specifically with the celestial bronze sword with swordfighting teachers and her mother, she knew how to use it well enough to attack and kill the harpy, although she ended up with a bloody knee, a bloody elbow, and a large cut on her hand, almost like a gash. Afterwards she cried for a little bit, scared that she had killed a monster and told her mother, who was able to calm her down and treat the injuries but still didn't win the argument of getting Katrina to go to camp. When Katrina was 15, she and her mother were going on a hike all the way to the top of a mountain when the harpy attacked. The two of them both took out their weapons and started attacking the harpy, and managed to kill the harpy but not without Katrina receiving MANY bruises from the rough terrain and some cuts. Quickly, they went home and treated the cuts and never told anybody about where the cuts were REALLY from. However, Hazel wasn't able to persuade Katrina to go to camp because they were only minor bruises after all. Finally, when she was 16, another harpy attacked her and this time, since she had battled them before and she was slowly getting better, she was able to defeat the harpy and only end up with a few minor injuries that her mother and the nearby neighbors were able to help with (they told the neighbors that she had tripped and fallen). Her mother accepted her staying and not going to camp now because she had managed to defeat a harpy alone with only a few minor injuries, and Katrina thought hopefully that the pattern would continue and only one harpy would attack her per year, which she would be able to defeat well. After all Eros was only a minor god, maybe there was a way? Katrina continued having a nice life, kept up her grades, and accepted that perhaps she would never have to go to Camp and could have a great future at Colombia, the school she wanted to go to for college. However, in the middle of her 17th year, a hellhound attacked her when she was alone, and she was barely able to get out of the skirmish alive. The hellhound had attacked her while she was in an alley near her house and the sheer adrenaline had gotten her to just attack it with the fighting skills she knew and battle it, but she was covered in dirt and bruises and a long gash ran from her knee to the the bottom of her foot as well as one in her stomach area, her arm was also broken. The doctors at the hospital were required to treat her, and the only reason they got out without questions was because the mother told them that she had fallen off of a cliff and the injuries looked very similar to something like that. Her mother demanded she go to camp but Katrina begged her and told her it was just a fluke, that it would never happen again and ONLY harpies would attack her once more. Hazel accepted, mostly because she couldn't FORCE her daughter to go to camp, but said that if anything like that happened EVER again, she would have to go to camp NO MATTER WHAT. Katrina accepted this preposition and was happy, just packing to go to college when a few days after she turned 18, a giant scorpion attacked her and it took BOTH her and her mother working as HARD as they possibly could to defeat them. The two of them battled the giant scorpion and it took all their training, which had been becoming more and more over the years, all their experience with the harpies, their swords, and everything they had around them to survive. The two practically battled until they were about to drop and die, and had it not been for a confused neighbor who thought that they had been attacked by a GIANT GRIZZLY BEAR (the mist) they wouldn't have survived. They both had to attend the hospital and Katrina stayed there for a few months and had to keep a cast on for a while as she had broken THREE bones. This, Hazel decided, was the last straw. As soon as Katrina was feeling better and healed, she drove Katrina up to New York, brought her to the camp with all her supplies and left her there, waving her goodbye and letting her walk through the part that she had to go through alone. Katrina walked in, ready to face her new life. Powers Offensive # Children of Eros can manipulate the thoughts of a person for a short period of time in order to make them able to only think about the person or thing they love or favor most. Once used on a person it becomes ineffective on that person for a moderate amount of time. # Children of Eros have the ability to focus an emotional energy beam out of their love, which will burn anything it touches. Defensive # Children of Eros can cause people of the gender they are attracted to, to lose all desire to attack them for a short time (in the case being that they are bisexual or pansexual etc it would be only people with the same gender of their current or most recent partner). Once the child is attracting someone, they cannot attack. So the power is purely defensive. # Children of Eros can generate a veil of the emotional energy from the feeling of love, the veil will protect them from damage for a short time, but cannot be used if the child does not have the love to fuel it. Passive # Children of Eros cause anyone of the opposite gender to be, at least slightly, attracted to them, they also attract people of the same gender that consider themselves gay or lesbian. # Children of Eros are innately proficient archers. # Children of Eros have a partial resistance to charmspeak, charm-touch etc. # Children of Eros can detect emotional ties between different people, if they’re lovers, friends etc. and can find out about someone’s previous partners, including: if they had sex, and how long the relationship lasted. They can also easily tell their sexuality and ideal partner, it works better the more emotionally concerned the child of Eros is for the target. Supplementary # Children of Eros can manipulate the feeling of love of people by either removing it or increasing it towards themselves or other people. This is temporary and requires a lot of energy, although using it towards oneself requires less than if it were towards other people. Ex: They can make someone love and admire them, or hate them, or make best friends hate each other, or two enemies feel love for eachother. # Children of Eros can infuse emotional love magic into their arrows or any other weapon in their possession, if the weapons hits the intended target, the target will temporarily fall in love with the first object or person they see for a moderate time. After which, the target is immune to further use of it for the rest of the fight. (Note:The Love magic works better when used with arrows though.) # Children of Eros can decrease or increase someone’s lust, such as increasing a desire for sexual intercourse or simply wiping it out. An increase in sexual desire can be resisted by sheer willpower and will only last for a short time, this depends on the magnitude of the target’s sexual desire before it was attempted to be altered. #Since their father was depicted as a winged god, children of Eros can sprout wings for a short time, this enables them to fly; the longer they maintain this state, the more energy it drains. They must rest between flights and cannot make long distance traveling without resting often. However the wings are vulnerable to injuries and magic; they can also be customized to the user’s preference. 3 Months After Character is Made # Children of Eros can infuse magic into their grasp, and ‘charm-touch’ another person into doing their will or revealing a secret to them. The person will remain under the control of the charm-touch for a few minutes or until control is relinquished, and the child of Eros must touch the skin of the person they want to affect. ‘Charm-touch’ is considered more powerful and can override charmspeak due to the fact the user must make physical contact with the target. 6 Months After Character is Made # Children of Eros are now able to channel their loving emotional energies to construct combative and non-combative objects, formed one at a time and no more than 2 to 3 times the size of the user, which takes on beautiful, magnificent and seemingly harmless appearances depending on the user's preferences. They can also create semi-living constructs under the user’s complete control. However, their ability to use the power, and control the construct, is hindered before or during use when they experience emotions that are like hate or malice. As these emotions are felt, the strength of the object begins to fade, becoming dull and brittle. 9 Months After Character is Made # Children of Eros can feed off the love they’ve given or received in their lives and become an embodiment of love. This would make them more powerful, immune to all attacks, enhancing their physical prowess and power over emotional energy they previously possessed. This only lasts for a short time, after which the user will be so exhausted they would lack the ability to even move for some time. Traits # In some cases Children of Eros tend to be fiercely loyal and compassionate to their loved ones, friends, and family. In other cases, they love creating romantic strife. Cheating on partners, seducing others already in relationships etc. # Children of Eros tend to be very flirty and attractive, causing them to retain a youthful skin/hair/facial appearance than others after completing puberty. # Children of Eros tend to be very mischievous and cunning, often seen making plans to prank or matchmake other campers. # Children of Eros typically get along with children of Aphrodite. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Children of Eros Category:Female Category:18 years old Category:Carpediem1382 Category:Katarina Category:Sesanti Category:Unknown Model Category:Unknown Blood Type